Una cita y una sonrisa
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: A pesar de que las fiestas eran horrosamente aburridas, Harry aun consideraba valioso el llevar a Luna consigo, si no fuera por sus historias raras, pero por sus risas también....HarryxLuna autor original:quirkyslayer


Hola!! siguiendo con mi nuevo y recien descubierto fanatismo por el HarryxLuna vuelvo con otro oneshot dedicado a los fans y al autor quirkyslayer quien fue muy amable conmigo por dejarme traducirlo. Disfruten!!!

**NA: Una mirada diferente de las fiestas de Slughorn, como si hubiera tenido muchas y Luna siguiera siendo la cita de Harry para todas ellas.**

* * *

**Una Cita y una Sonrisa**

Luna tiró de su manga impacientemente, y le indicó que mirara a uno de los invitados de la fiesta de Slughorn.

"¡Mira Harry! El espejo de aquella pared no muestra el reflejo del nuevo asistente del ministro," le susurró en su oreja emocionada. Harry tomo un trago de ponche sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba en lo cierto.

"Demonios él…Él es un…"

"…un vampiro, estas en lo cierto, Harry," Luna le interrumpió terminando su frase. "Y estoy segura que si es un vampiro, me creerás ahora que el ministro es uno también. El ministro solo emplea a los que esten cercanos a él, asi que tuvo que contratar a otro vampiro."

Harry dio una risa ahogada y giró sus ojos. Tomo otro trago de ponche, y le respondió, "No seas tonta, Luna."

"¿Por qué no?¡Mira la evidencia!" ella exclamó con vigor. Entonces suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que el no se lo creyó, y dijo, "Bueno al menos hace que sonrías ¿verdad?" Luna sonrió, y Harry empezó a darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. A pesar que las fiestas eran muy aburridas, Harry veía que importante era venir con Luna, si no fuera por sus historias sin sentido, pero lo era por su risa. Su despreocupada energía era contagiosa, y el no pudo evitar sonreir en respuesta.

"Eres un alboroto Luna Lovegood," Harry le dijo, y su respuesta causó que Luna cayera en un fondo de bulliciosas risas. Algunas personas los miraron mientras ella se reía ruidosamente, pero Harry estaba agraciado por ella y nada incómodo por sus miradas.

'Pero eso es lo que Luna me hace,' pensó, y después de terminar ese pensamiento no pudo evitar el meditarlo otra vez.

¿Cómo Luna podía hacerlo sentir como si no fuera un crío de mago vengador que Ron y Hermione parecían siempre hacerle sentir cuando él estaba cerca de ellos? Y aunque era obvio que Luna estaba cautivada de él como 'el Héroe de Hogwarts', ella no era su amiga solo por querer 'adorarlo' o ser cualquier presidenta de su club de fans.

'Luna es…solo Luna.' Y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír abiertamente. Luna era inusual, una marginada, como él. Y aunque si él no pasara tiempo con ella o le hablaba, aún asistía a las fiestas cuando se lo pedía- ella aún era su amiga sin importar todo lo que le haya pasado a él. No importaba si fuera popular por una semana, o un enorme idiota egocéntrico la otra, Luna estaba ahí esperando para estar para él cuando la necesitaba.

Y ella tenía razón... Luna Lovegood era tonta, pero era tonta para _él _– para que pudiera encontrar razones para sonreír en esos días oscuros.

Finalmente Harry se detuvo, no lo suficientemente cómodo con el silencio entre ellos. Aunque Luna estaba conforme con estar a su lado en la fiesta en silencio, quería aclarar las cosas con ella.

La jaló a un lado y en una voz suave le dijo, "Escucha Luna, vine a esta fiesta- no solo para traerte- sino para encontrar que están tramando Malfoy y Snape. Ahora pretendo seguir vigilándolos, pero quiero que sepas que esta fiesta sería horrenda si tu no estuvieras."

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par, y le sonrió de una manera preciosa. Junto sus manos enfrente de ella y se inclinó en su lugar mientras lo miraba. Harry mientras la miraba noto que sus movimientos eran simples y casi coquetos. Confiada, Luna respondió, " Agradezco que lo hayas dicho Harry. Las fiestas del Profesor Slughorn son los mejores momentos que jamás haya tenido en Hogwarts; bueno además de cabalgar a los Threstrals también." Sonrió y depués le dijo, "Me alegra que me dejes seguir haciendo que sonrías."

Entonces Harry, tomó su brazo mientras la ponia de nuevo a su lado y entonces continuaron dando la vuelta por la habitación. Limpiando su garganta, le contestó bromeando, "Bueno entonces, como dicen los muggles, 'No renuncies a tu día de trabajo. '"

En respuesta, Luna se inclinó hacia el juguetonamente y su sonrisa aumento más.

'Sí, ' Harry pensó con una sonrisa permanente, casi olvidándose de Malfoy, 'Estas fiestas significan mas cuando Luna Lovegood esta cerca. '

* * *

Dejen reviews por faaaaaaaaaaa!! xP 


End file.
